Gingerbread Man
by Chaitea-san
Summary: She's not surprised he lives here. But why is she so drawn to him when she left the Island to get rid of the thoughts about this infuriating man?


A/N: So over here in the Philippines it's the "ber" months, meaning it's technically already Christmas. Yes, there's actually Christmas music playing already and festivities going on. So I decided to do my own rendition of this short fanfic I read way back when Korrlok was a really active community and wished it was longer. I'm seriously sucked back into the rabbit hole of my Korrlok phase. This might be a oneshot or a twoshot, it really depends because the semester is wrapping up soon, so don't get your hopes up too much. Enough with the rambling, enjoy the rather explicit smut!

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks since she had arrived in this city and she still can't fall asleep.

She is staring out the window, watching the snow slowly fall as a bit of frost formed on the edges of the glass. The glow of the metropolis gradually dims as time passes midnight. There's nothing more that she wants than to sleep, but just like many other nights after moving to Republic City, her mind does not want to shut up. The moon is full tonight and she has never been so aware of every little pulse of blood spurting throughout her body. But not just that, there has been too many things on her mind that caused her insomnia. The usual culture shock of moving, the overwhelming need to surpass her airbending block, Amon and his equalists, and most being that of a smug, overconfident, persistent, waterbending priss of a politician.

Sure, he's handsome, she'll give him that, but once he opens that flattery filled mouth of his, everything about him makes her head pound with an ache she would rather stab away. She swears to herself, just standing in the same room without so much of a murmur to one another still gets her blood to boil.

It does not help that in between their clashes he always seems to push the right buttons. To get in what he called 'debates' with her that led to his victory, smirking at her defeat. To tease her mercilessly which always resulted in a flush that stained her cheeks, whether it was from anger or something else entirely.

Something she only associated with Mako. At least that's what she told herself.

He constantly says that whatever it is between them was all good fun, nothing to overthink, nothing to concern herself or Tenzin with. But he's a politician. And if she ever learned from her father, it's to never trust a politician. That manipulative asshole.

Breaking her gaze away from Republic City, she rubbed the palms of her hands to her eyes and groaned. _I hate overthinking this shit_ , she thought.

Throwing the sheets back, Korra padded silently throughout her room. She wondered if anyone would even notice that she'd be gone. But then again it is not like she'll be leaving the whole night, she rationalizes.

Looking out on the coast, she decides to jump out the window, quickly making the effort to wake Naga in her attempt to ward off thoughts of the Councilman. Both made their way to the city, swimming across Yue Bay.

Despite the quick pace, Korra takes a moment to absorb the dimming lights that glimmer on the water. The moon above her casting it's rays with a vibration of some sort. For some reason, it felt different. Different in a way that it wasn't just surrounding herself with her element, or the subtle pulsing of her blood, something was off, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Korra sighed, her breath puffing in a warm cloud. She regretted not bringing her parka with her. Not only was it beyond cold, but the thoughts did not diminish as she hoped they would as Naga began her stroll through the empty streets.

It was rather eerie. The silence was thick for a city that always bustled with energy. Despite the darkness, she found comfort in it. Her worries are quieted a little, and she understands that this stroll might be to her benefit. Attempting to think in that stuffy old room suffocates her, but being out in the freezing empty streets of the city somewhat clears her mind... Somewhat.

There was an occasional fellow out for a drink, for a smoke, for a good time, all near the speakeasies, but other than those few the streets were practically deserted.

Staring off into the road ahead of her, her mind begins to wander.

She remembered a particular task force raid where her and Tarrlok decided to split from the others, only to cover more ground, of course. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred until they stumbled in on two equalist guards over a desk, joined more intimately than Tui and La. A fresh blossom of heat soon spread throughout her body at the wicked thought of her and Tarrlok replacing the two guards. She shook her head. _No, no, no_ , that's not what she should be thinking about, especially with a man twenty years her senior.

She joked about it with other task force members, yes, but she never seriously considered acting upon it.

Okay, _maybe_ she thought about it once or twice, but it was only because Mako chose Asami over her...or it's the guilt of breaking Bolin's heart by kissing his brother... or maybe it's just the full moon that's getting to her. _Yeah, that's it_ , she concluded.

As Naga pads along the road, Korra looks around her. The buildings are getting increasingly larger and extravagant, practically radiating egocentrism. It must be one of the richer districts Tenzin told her about. The buildings unnerve her, she hasn't seen anything like them back in the South Pole since most of the buildings never went more than two stories high.

Looking ahead of her, the road grew darker despite the few street lamps that were illuminated. A shiver runs down her spine as she realizes that it's getting colder. Well, colder than what she considered freezing. She holds Naga's reins tighter in uneasiness, contemplating whether she should turn back or continue her trek. The only thing holding her back is that she doesn't want to return to the island, especially when she just left. She did forget her parka though.

Despite herself, she decides to continue.

It's when the faint smell of tobacco hits her that she slows in her tracks. She looks around her, but the street is completely deserted and she sees no one, until the cloud of dissipating smoke and the muffled sound of jazz above her makes her freeze.

There's a man leaning casually on a second story balcony. She should have known that this is where he lived. The size of his house is an equal representation of his ego. Those two pale blue eyes reflect the dim light from the street lamp as he watches her. She shivers again, but this time a warm spark tingles through her. Leisurely, he brings a glowing cigarette up to his mouth, his gaze never leaving her.

She doesn't know if it is just her, but he looks so different in the dark, dangerous in a very different way than he typically is. As he pulls the cigarette away, he allows the smoke to curl past his parted lips into the brisk air. Under his gaze, her muscles tense. She notices the thin material of his white button up shirt. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and the top button is left undone, his hair slightly disheveled and she wonders how he isn't cold. It is strange to see him look so casual and at home since she is used to seeing him either in formal wear or his task force uniform. She's not complaining though, either way he looks handsome. They stand there, simply watching one another for what feels like ages.

She doesn't know why, but the sight of him at that moment is bizarrely appealing. It's not like she never fantasizes about him anyway. _No, Tarrlok and sex together are dangerous territory, you should be thinking about Mako._ She tries to convince herself.

Little did she know, that despite his relaxed posture, Tarrlok did not know how to approach this situation. The full moon no doubt had affected him. It does not alleviate the problem when he constantly thought of touching her, kissing her, reducing her to nothing more than a trembling mess whether it was from his fingers, his tongue, or his cock. The self restraint has been grating on him, especially during the times that the task force spars, leaving her in nothing but her sweats and her bindings. Just having her appear as if out of nowhere, created a string of risky thoughts that he preferred to comprehend alone. But he would never show it, at least not in the presence of others.

"Good evening, Avatar Korra," he purrs smoothly, a hint of the smug politician still evident in his voice, although it has taken a more dangerous tone.

"Councilman," she regards, still gazing at him.

"It seems to be a little late for the Avatar to wander the streets alone, don't you think?" A blush flares slightly, she looks away. She didn't sneak out of Air Temple Island just to be teased by this infuriating man. Granted, she didn't know why she was here, talking to him of all people, when all she wanted was to clear her head from this very man.

"I couldn't sleep," she says abruptly, her voice betraying the weight she felt in her chest. A faint "hmm" rumbles in his throat in understanding. She turned to look at him.

"I'm not surprised," he says, gazing at the full moon. She wondered if he felt it too, that there's something off about the full moon tonight. "It took me quite some time to get used to the atmosphere of the city. Republic City is very different from the Poles." He lowers his gaze onto the young woman and brings the stub of a cigarette up to his mouth once again. Her eyebrows slightly raised in astonishment at how honest he is, despite the sweet talking facade he usually carries.

"Wait, you're from the North Pole?" Smoke and a small chuckle leave his lips, putting out the cigarette in an ashtray on a nearby table. He seemed too prissy for her to even consider the possibility that he was from the North.

"Of course," he smirks. "I'm not the Republic City representative, am I?" She is about to ask who the Republic City representative is when she realizes that he is toying with her. He sure loves doing that. Teasing her in the most subtle ways when merely walking past the man in city hall. Clenching her hold on Naga's reins, she frowns. A mild desire to leave occurs, but Naga does not sense her discomfort, or she is simply ignoring her. She seems to be content where they are standing, sniffing something on the floor and lightly smacking her lips.

"Well, forgive me for thinking you look a little too prissy to be a Northern boy," she snaps, a slight twitch in his eyebrow does not go unnoticed by her.

"Who says that I can't both be prissy and a 'Northern boy', as you so charmingly put it?" he shifts his feet while a small pout purses her lips. He doesn't know why, but it intrigues him. His eyes shift down to her lips, lips that are full and look rather soft, lips that look absolutely delectable, like they were soundlessly calling him to kiss them.

"It's just odd, is all," she mutters, reaching forward to scratch Naga's neck. They lapse into a tense silence again, neither of them certain of what to say next. She nearly groaned aloud at how awkward she's making this. She should just continue on her trek, leave him to his own devices and forget about this interaction at all. Just being around him in city hall is more than enough to confuse her. "I didn't know you smoke," but for reasons beyond her, she decides to continue their conversation.

"It's a bad habit I picked up when I moved here," he's staring at her intently now, her presence piquing his interest. "Quite a popular thing in the social circles that I was involved in."

Korra nods mutely, biting the inside of her cheek. She was curious alright, but not curious enough to ask him about it so she stayed silent.

Tarrlok could tell that she has something on her mind as he sensed her body straining, but she looks away, back to the dimly lit road ahead of her to distract herself. Another shiver runs down her body.

"I should keep moving, it's a little too cold for me to stay out much longer,"

The man above her straightens abruptly, forcing her to break her gaze from the dark path and back to the Councilman. He has an idea. An idea that has been prodding his mind for the past handful of times he's in her company.

"Wait right there," he says, vanishing inside the house.

She waits patiently, straddling Naga. She has not moved an inch since they got there, only moving to shift her weight from paw to giant paw.

She wonders whether she should just leave, but within seconds, the front door of Tarrlok's house opens, and the man himself strides out. A coat is slung over his arm and a smirk plastered onto his lips, but an odd, warm tingle sparks its way through her as she recognizes the gesture. It's a gesture only her father has done. She silently notes that those warm tingles have been occurring more frequently than she wanted them to when in his presence. As he approaches, Korra finds it strange to be looking down at the man that typically towers over her, both intellectually and physically. But despite that, his lids still droop flirtatiously. He extends his arm, offering the dark brown coat.

"Take this with you," he breathes. "We wouldn't want the oh-so-great Avatar to catch a cold, now would we?" She rolls her eyes. A snort escapes her, feeling rather charmed by the gesture and his words.

"Thanks," she responds, hesitantly taking the coat from his hands before peering at the material. It looks rather expensive and she doesn't know what to make of it when she prefers his oversized coat to her thinning parka. Even now, she is unnerved by the Councilman, but she finds herself internally warring with herself whether she wants to go or if she wants to stay.

They are staring at one another again.

Korra breaks it first and swiftly pulls the coat on, the smell of tobacco and vanilla bathing over her. Korra loves the smell, but she would never tell the man whom it belonged to. Not only would he give her that infuriating smirk, but he would endlessly badger and poke fun at her, and maybe even consider her warming up to him. The coat did not hug her body like her parka did. Instead it is too big and hangs loosely around her, serving as a reminder that she is rather small compared to the large Water Tribe man standing next to her.

Although she wants to leave, she still hesitates. The weight of his pale blue eyes piercing through her, reading her as if she were an open book.

Tarrlok is about to open his mouth to make a sly comment, but she beats him to it.

"Can I stay for a while?" she mumbles, surprising herself. A little taken aback by her request, Tarrlok recovers with the slight darkening of his eyes.

"Sure," he says simply.

Korra watched Tarrlok's back as he stalked off into the warm space of his home, sighing to herself gently. _Stupid! Why did you just do that?_

Tarrlok doesn't know what to make of this turn of events. He was usually the first and last person out of city hall, and he figured to go home early, or what he considered early, to clear his overwrought mind of the Equalist crisis and of course the lingering thoughts of the Avatar.

He is both excited and nervous at the prospect of the woman that constantly invades his thoughts to enter his home. Although she was the one that requested to stay, he more or less feels like a feline circling its prey before setting out for an attack. Considering the large gap in their age and their status in the public eye, it would no doubt cause a stir if someone were to find out that the Avatar visited the Councilman in the dead of night. He turns and waits next to the front door, while Korra dismounts her companion. _Spirits the headlines would be terrible_ , he thought.

She whispers a few words to her polarbear-dog before the animal edges towards a street light, curling around it and settling down as Korra strides to Tarrlok. If she is uncomfortable with entering his home or wearing his clothes, she did not show it.

Upon entering, she noticed that the room was vast, opened doors leading to different rooms and the common room to her left and a grand staircase to her right. Grasping the collar of the coat, she wraps it tighter around her body as a warm shudder produces. His home reminds her of a museum, she's careful not to touch anything in fear that a light glide of her fingers will destroy the house, leaving the man behind her to stammer out in a cry. She hardly registers the door closing, and flick of the lock, until she hears his voice.

"Make yourself at home," Tarrlok said. "I'll go get us something to drink. If you need to use the restroom, it's up the stairs, first door on the left."

Before she could say anything, he was already vanishing into what she assumed was the kitchen and immediately she decided to venture to the restroom.

It did not take Korra long to notice the sheer amount of traditional water tribe decorations coating the various shades of blue walls. She opens a door with a creak. The bathroom was large as well, leaving more than enough room for the usual toilet, sink, and shower. Bottles of lotions, soaps, and oils are neatly displayed on the counter along with an array of scented candles. This only proves her initial thought of the Councilman, _he's such a priss_ , she thinks to herself. She shakes her head. A glimpse in the mirror allowed her to quietly look at how tiny she looks in his coat. Oddly enough, she likes it.

She moves from the bathroom to the next, curiosity besting her.

Before opening the door, she looks around. The last thing she wants is to have Tarrlok find her snooping around his house. Although he probably already knows she's doing just that. She shrugs and opens the door to a bedroom.

It's his.

She's not surprised when she finds a large, lavish bed with pale blue silken sheets draping around the mattress facing the balcony. Her futon back on Air Temple Island is a far cry compared to Tarrlok's bed, but that does not stop her from wanting to plop down on it and sleep, and hopefully quiet the constant pressure she's been dealing with since she had arrived.

She was just about to run her hands across the silk, but decides against it, knowing that he would cry over his mussed sheets, although it is a tempting image she would have loved to see.

A turn of her head drew her in, and she was out on the balcony. It overlooked Yue Bay and the full moon shining in the dark sky made the water sparkle. Even if Tarrlok was an irritating, pompous asshole, she had to give him credit for the view before her.

"Woah," a sigh escaped her.

* * *

When he finds her out on his balcony, two mugs of coffee in his hands, he hesitates in approaching her. She's leaning against the fencing, her hair slightly swaying due to the breeze, and the coat around her barely grazes the fur on her boots. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

Korra wasn't the first woman that had reacted the same, but somehow knowing it was her, he reveled in the sight. It was rare to have her anywhere near this side of the city, because she often made off hand comments on how 'prissy' and 'conceited' the patrons that lived in the homes were. He figured it was due to jealousy of that firebender dating Sato's daughter. She wasn't and still isn't wrong, but it is a welcomed surprise that he marvels at.

The full moon casts a silver glow above them and he can't help but to imagine the image of coming home to this every night. He wouldn't mind in the least.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She whips around with wide eyes, clearly not expecting him to be there.

"I - uh - sorry," stumbling over her words, she looks down towards the floor in an attempt to hide a heated flush. She hated feeling so juvenile in front of him, every move she makes, he responds with a sly smirk and a mischievous comment.

"No, no, don't be sorry," a hint of his smug voice coming out again. He approaches, offering her the mug of coffee. She takes the warm cup without a second thought.

"Coffee? At almost one in the morning?" she says incredulously. Is he making this a date, now? Either way, Korra does not think too much of it, she'd rather be out in the city than back at the Air Temple, wracking her brain with stress.

"It's the only hot beverage I have at the moment," Tarrlok said. "Unless you prefer warm milk?" he teases as he moves about the room.

"Coffee is _just_ fine, thank you very much," she gives his back a deadpan look. What was she, a toddler? She doesn't know if he is being a smartass or if he is just trying to be nice. She goes with the former just to be safe.

Korra hears a faint scratch behind her, making her head turn in the process, and finds Tarrlok lightly placing the needle of a gramophone onto a record. Although she has seen them before, most appearing as if they came from Avatar Aang's time, Tarrlok's gramophone is quite the opposite. The man himself saunters over to her as jazz begins to play softly in the room.

"Hot enough for the Avatar?" he asks, eying her coffee.

Korra rolls her eyes in response, fighting the urge to sigh.

"It's not necessarily as hot as I'd prefer my coffee to be, but it'll do." she shrugs.

"And how hot do you prefer it?" his voice lowered.

"Steaming," she whispers with a smirk, noting the way his cheeks warmed at the thought. He's not the only one who can play at this game. Tarrlok groaned internally. He swore she was deliberately doing this to him, either her or the moon or the spirits watching him from above.

He is standing closer to her than he usually does and she can smell the vanilla and tobacco radiating off of him. Yet another heated tingle sparks from her head to her toes, and she knows it is not from the warm drink. When had that, of all things, started to turn her on?

She leans at the edge of the balcony and drinks quietly, not realizing how thirsty she had been until now. There's a hint of something that reminds her of the South Pole in her drink, something similar to the gingerbread cookies she made with her parents when she was younger.

She hated how much he reminded her of home. If not for the obvious water tribe background, but in one way or another, they are very much alike. Korra tries not to think too much into their similarities, not only because she will end up sounding like a giddy lovesick schoolgirl talking about a crush and their compatibility, but because she knows it will only result in the dangerous territory that she strictly joked about with others.

Maybe that's why the full moon felt different tonight.

It's silent between them, both are gazing out at Yue Bay, him sipping at his coffee, while she gulps mouthfuls down. They clearly had something on their minds. Her thoughts are still on the sudden realization that he's the reason why the moon's rays were intensified and the subtle warmth that pooled between her legs.

She hasn't been more aware of his presence, until now, discreetly watching him from the corner of her eyes. Despite the thin material of his white button up, the flash of veiny skin on his arm suggests that he is generously muscled underneath. Even though Ikki said he smelt like a lady, he no doubt is a man, a full Water Tribe man. She noticed that despite his lean appearance, especially with the coat he usually sports, his arms were nothing but tight, corded muscle - at least by the way his shirt strained - but she should have known that considering she had already seen demonstrations of his strength during task force raids. If his arms looked like that, what did the rest of his body look like?

"How's the coffee?" he asked with a chuckle, breaking Korra out of her thoughts.

She realized he was looking at her hands where only a gulp remained and immediately noted his smirk.

"It's actually really good," she smiled. "What did you put in this?"

"Gingerbread creamer," he snickered and she noted how his coffee was black, similar to the sky.

"You don't like gingerbread?" She eyed his mug.

"I wouldn't have it if I didn't like it, Korra." The way he said her name and the slight darkening of his eyes produced a warm shudder underneath her skin. His jaw clenches and soon enough he's looking out at the bay again. She doesn't know why that fascinates her. "Like I said, it's the only hot beverage I have at the moment and it's the last of it... I recall you are rather fond of sweets." He remembered the time he gave her a basket filled with chocolates, just to bribe her into joining the task force, of course.

She hesitantly opened one and popped the delicacy into her mouth, moaning like it was the most pleasurable thing she had experienced. He tried to look away, but the way her face contorted, it pulled him in. But then she was looking at him expectantly and he remembered where he was, Korra and pleasure don't mix well.

"I am," She looks at him thoughtfully. "Thanks,"

* * *

The water tribe pair was up with the full moon, only moving to set their forgotten drinks aside and to change the record. The minutes passed to an hour, and one hour became two.

The two carefully shared stories of the North and the South, and within the city they abide in currently, most being of her blabbering of what she perceived as comical when she lived with the Order of the White Lotus. Some were actually funny, most were embarrassing, something she usually didn't care for when she shared them with others, but knowing that the illustrious Councilman knows these stories now, she feels self-conscious. Did he think she was too juvenile? _I mean I did do these things when I was, what, twelve or so..?_

There was the usual teasing, nothing of significance, but at one point they crossed the barrier over to flirtatious banter, getting bolder once she had that gall to ask him about his time in university. It's nothing she ever wants to say aloud, but being in his company is strangely comforting and she appreciates him not throwing her out at this time in the early morning.

She had to wonder though, why he would want to spend his night up with her rather than get his beauty sleep.

It wasn't until Tarrlok finished his cold coffee, that he reached for the pack of cigarettes from the nearby table. Korra's shoulders tremble from the occasional giggle that erupts at the nonchalant comment Tarrlok makes about her bald airbending mentor.

He is about to place the cigarette in between his lips when Korra breaks the silence, watching him.

"I've always been curious," she mumbles.

"About?"

Silence.

She almost wants to groan whether or not she wants to tell him. But she figures that she has already gone this far. She has told him more about herself than she would like for him to know.

"Smoking," she says simply. "I've always been curious about it, but the Order of the White Lotus would never let anything that could 'potentially harm the Avatar' near me." she watches him abandon the cigarette.

A raspy sound comes from the back of his throat in acknowledgment.

"If you're so curious about it, why haven't you tried it since coming to Republic City?"

The deadpan look she gives him makes him realize that it was a stupid question to ask.

"Right. Well if it's any consolation, you have your whole life ahead of you. There's no need to rush into it."

"I know," she sighs. Again, there is silence. She opens her mouth to ask, but it never comes out.

A switch is heard, and a cup of his large hand, then a glimmer of the flame that sparks from the lighter he holds. The cigarette glows and the following smoke that he exhales intrigues her.

Tarrlok offers her the cigarette.

He is holding in a chuckle at the surprised look on her face. She should have known he would do this, considering she was the one that brought it up. And even though the Order and even Master Katara always warned her about the dangers of drugs and sex, the two sounded oddly appealing with him. _But why him of all people? Why not Bolin or Howl or Asami?_

She had to question why she even felt the way she did for the Councilman. He's handsome and intelligent yet irritating and manipulative, and most of all he's a good handful of years older than her. _Try two decades_ , she supplied. She's never really thought of being with an older man, she's not adverse to it, just never really gave it much thought until she got to know him better. Just like usual, she feels a headache begin to form so she drops the subject quickly.

She reaches out, the tips of her fingers brushing his, and stares at the stream of smoke coming from the cigarette butt.

"Is the almighty Avatar actually scared?" he smirks.

"No!.. It's just I've never done this before,"

The second the words were out of her mouth Tarrlok felt his own face grow warm, for he distinctly remembered hearing those exact words from a woman that shared his bed back when he was in university. For a moment, Tarrlok's mind played a horrible trick and replaced that woman's face with Korra's, her big blue eyes clouded with lust as she felt him penetrate her body. Tarrlok clenched his jaw and banished the thought immediately. Even if the two flirt and tease one another, that was completely out of the question. He shouldn't be thinking of doing those delectable things with a young woman twenty years his junior. No, definitely not. Not only would he possibly lose a valuable ally, but Lin Beifong, as well as the bald airbender, would be on his ass for as long as he lived in Republic City.

She notices he's watching her intently and places the cigarette in between her parted lips. The second she inhales she can feel the smoke filling her trachea down to her lungs and to each little alveoli that it contained.

But then the series of coughs bursts out, as well as the puff of smoke.

"Are you okay?" there was a hint of amusement in his voice and it was obvious that he found the situation rather humorous. Korra however, didn't exactly agree.

"Shut up," she spat through the gulps of air. "Y-you're such a jackass."

It was all he could do to hold his hands up in defense as she glared at him, a smile still curving his lips.

"Don't be angry with me, Avatar," he gave a small chuckle, which he could tell that frustrated her even more by the way her eyes squinted further. "You did say you were curious,"

"Sure, but did I say you could kill me?" she pouted.

She was undeniably adorable.

"In my defense, it's a given that cigarettes will kill you."

"Yeah, but you offered it to me," Korra said, finally able to breathe normally.

"Indeed I did, but you were the one who accepted,"

"I…" Korra began, suddenly fidgeting a little from where she stood. She had to admit he had stumped her there. Why did he always do this? That was a stupid question. His whole career is based off of debating and persuading, and in his case most of the time, manipulating.

"Korra, we can go back and forth about this, but it all leads back to your curiosity, not me." He points out, pulling the last cigarette out of the pack.

"So," she says slowly. "If I'm curious about dying, would you poison me?"

The Councilman chuckled softly and shook his head.

"That depends," he starts.

"Depends on what?" she asks, and decides to take another swing at the cigarette. The move did not go unnoticed by the Councilman.

"What type of poison are we talking about?" his voice lowered, the innuendo thick.

She was about to open her mouth to answer, but then she realizes that he's flirting again. That sure shut her up, but the thoughts don't. At this point, she's not surprised. Given their situation, she's more shocked with herself that she's still out in the city and not snuggled in her futon back on the Air Temple. Their...whatever this is between them, has definitely progressed into something that's unexpected. She acknowledges Tenzin's protests for talking to Tarrlok, but when has he ever spoke to him outside of politics, probably never.

 _What does he know, he's a stuffy, wet blanket anyway,_ she shakes it off.

The switches of the lighter that spark pulls her out of her thoughts. She looks over and the lighter isn't responding to him. She can sense his frustration after the fourth attempt. Suddenly, she has an idea.

"Here," she turns and produces a tiny flame out of her palm. Tarrlok slightly flinches at the heat, but he does not move away from her. He slowly blows out the smoke and stares, his pale blue eyes piercing her vivid blue ones.

They are closer than they have ever been, and it's all Korra can do to hold her breath.

The feeling in the pit of her stomach intensifies and in one way or another, she doesn't want this to end.

The cigarette he holds between his fingers glows orange as the flame flickers down, until it vanishes completely. They don't move. She is immersed in the vanilla and tobacco, as well as the jazz that plays softly throughout the room, and for some odd reason, she feels content.

The look he's giving Korra leaves the warmth within her to pool down in a place she knows she can't get rid of on her own. She's tempted to run out of his luxurious house and dive into Yue Bay to get her head straight, but she's also tempted to stay just to see how far this will go. The latter sounds more appealing to her. _Spirits_ , she thought. What was she thinking? If her mother, hell even Tenzin, knew where she was, they would no doubt throw a fit. The look of pure horror on Tenzin's face at the wayward thought of the Avatar, a young woman at the ripe age of seventeen, spending most of the night doing who knows what with a man old enough to be her father, a man that she had been told multiple times to never be associated with.

The distance between them closes, she drops the cigarette, and Korra hastily locks her lips with his. She felt like she was drowning from the pale blue fire that she could sense based off of the clench in his jaw and the darkening in his eyes.

She knew this should probably feel a whole lot more wrong than it did, but she couldn't bring herself to care. He is the only guy, no _man_ , that has shown her any interest besides what's-his-face, and she can't help but to respond to that.

His lips nipped at hers hungrily as his tongue traced the fullness of her lower lip. The feeling made her gasp aloud as his hands dropped down to her waist, pulling her flush against him. It vaguely registers in his mind at how warm her palms are as she clutches at his shoulders. In all the years Tarrlok has spent in Republic City, wandering around with women, he had never felt this intrigued and aroused and content with someone, especially with someone that he was destined to destroy.

He guessed it was due to her innocence, since he was stripped of his at a very young age. Just the thought of taking hers sparked such taboo images in his mind that his trousers suddenly felt tight. The Councilman swiftly spun her around to push her up against the wall and immediately felt her sigh.

The cigarettes and the stories were long forgotten as his tongue slipped inside her mouth and coaxed her own into a sensual dance. It moved slowly against hers before sweeping over lips and teeth, exploring every corner of her mouth as he brought one deft hand to reach inside the coat, warmth radiating from it, only to drift down to grasp her thigh. This only made Korra tighten her hold on him and allowed him to wrap her leg around his waist. It pulled them even closer together and she could feel her hips ground up against his on their own accord, demanding primal satisfaction. She was met with something heated and hard, a bulge in his pants pressed to her inner thigh. She wondered if the kiss was making him as hot as it was making her, or maybe he'd had an erection all along and she had just failed to notice.

He kissed her again and this time, those calloused hands of his gently peeled away the coat from her shoulders, letting it land in a heap. As delicious as her mouth was, he couldn't ignore his protesting lungs and pulled away to catch his breath. Korra was watching him through hazy eyes, her own chest rising and falling more rapidly than before.

"Are you okay with this?" he murmured, licking his lips. He marveled at the flush that had spread down her slender neck, enticing him to taste the skin there as well.

She nodded before sucking in her breath sharply in a surprised gasp as his lips pressed against her pulse point on her throat. Tarrlok nuzzled her tenderly, showering her with kisses that increasingly grew hungry, turning open-mouthed and hot. As Korra wove her fingers into his long brown strands to keep him in place, she knew the familiar tingling that vibrates through her body. It's much stronger when there is someone there to intensify the feeling, and it's all Korra can do to lightly shove him away in order to get a sense of control in the situation.

Through her dilated pupils, she can see the way Tarrlok looks at her. It's distinctly an expression that almost makes her knees give out beneath her. The predatory gaze, the shortness of breath, the clenching of the jaw, she can almost hear the bed beckoning to them.

Without a second thought, she reaches out for his hand and pulls him to her, leading him into the room.

With the smallest twitch of his hand, water from the snow that gathers on the balcony grasps the knobs of the two doors and closes them shut, all with a loud thud. He's about to pull her in for another kiss, when she jerks and turns to push him onto the bed filled with silken sheets. She stands at the foot of his bed while he props himself up on his elbows, both staring at one another.

As slow as she can, she steps out of her boots and can almost hear the growl of impatience bubble in his throat. She motions to straddle him and braces her palms against his chest, lightly pinning to the mattress. Before he could protest, as if he wanted to in the first place, her lips were latched onto his again, her chest coming into contact with his. His tongue easily found its way past parted lips to tangle with her own. He couldn't believe what was happening, he never would've guessed the lust that's been prodding him went both ways. Both of his hands snaked its way under her sweats to her ass, giving the toned flesh a good squeeze. The movement allowed her to slowly press her hips into his, grinding at his hard, clothed manhood.

It's something he had always fantasized about, but the fantasy never disintegrated as he figured it would like it had with other women. The many nights that he wished to have her body pressed up against his, just as she was right now, continuously invaded his dreams. Some nights the dreams would tease him relentlessly with a glimpse of her stripping down to show her supple brown skin and delicious curves, and others it would grant him his wish and he'd find himself pounding away at the flushed, screaming, Avatar beneath him, leaving him to wake up in his own mess in embarrassment.

She's so contradictory, maybe that's why he's intrigued by her. The fact that she's so innocent and naive yet dangerous and powerful leaves him baffled at the sheer amount his mind and body are attracted to her.

The smallest of moans sounded low in the back of her throat and Tarrlok smiles against her lips, breaking away to trail heated kisses down her neck. She was panting softly now. The heat of the friction between them gets the warmth between her legs to settle and she can't help but to close her eyes at the heavenly pulse. But then she's moving away again, her hands finding the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and flinging it away as if she were insulted by it.

 _Sweet merciful spirits_ , he thinks. Her breasts were practically spilling out of her bindings, and he must have shown his eagerness by the smirk that forms on her kissable lips. She sure did see the hunger in his eyes, and this time it's not from the power and influence he craves. She reaches behind her to take his hands in hers, and guides them to the harsh curve of her hips.

Korra feels him tighten his hold, no doubt leaving bruises for her to gape at in the morning, and she grinds harder. It's then that she hears a groan bubble up in his throat.

It's a sound that she heard a handful of times in her imagination, for she shivered in rapture at the exquisite throbbing of his cock inside her, grasping her hair in a tight grip and hammering away behind her, like his life depended on it.

Tarrlok sits up, bringing her with him, and latches his lips at her pulse point. He pulls out her ponytail and grips her locks with a slight scratch to the scalp, to keep her in place. Flush against him, he scatters kisses over her collarbone, his tongue occasionally tracing the bony ridges until he reaches the white fabric of her bindings. She doesn't know what to make of it when she hears his husky voice.

"May I?" he asks, looking pointedly at the bindings that wrap around her chest.

She doesn't trust herself to talk, not at a moment like this, so a nod suffices.

His fingers swiftly find the tie and unwraps her, similar to a present. But as he breaks her free of her bindings, her nimble fingers pluck at the buttons of his shirt, undoing them in order to see a sliver more of his brown skin.

He pulled away for a moment, noting her eyes had turned a slightly darker shade of blue as desire began to burn in the shimmering orbs. Her mouth was still parted slightly in a silent invitation for him to reclaim what he had left, and he was more than happy to obey.

Wordlessly, he stripped off his shirt, casting them aside carelessly before moving to lay back down. Tarrlok felt a spike of heat flutter through his body as her warm hands dragged over his bare chest, clearly drinking in the sight before her.

The exposure of Tarrlok's torso extracted a strange pulse beneath Korra's underwear, as if her body was calling out for him despite the almost nonexistent voice in the back of her mind telling her to stop. His skin was brown and taut, stretched over sinewy muscles that flexed with every movement. He is handsome, there is no doubt about that, and now she understands the fuss that she had heard from many women, that he was one of the most sought after bachelors in Republic City.

He's sculpted and defined and she wouldn't have minded admiring him a little longer, but then he is pulling her atop of him, her lips descending closer to his, and their hips continue their sensual dance.

But she's getting impatient.

They kissed in a hungry clash of lips and tongue, each seeking to devour the other between breathless pants and soft moans of pleasure. The rhythm of their mouths soon matching the grinding of Korra's hips. It's times like this that Tarrlok revels in his prohibited ability in bloodbending, but he doesn't need it to know that her heart was palpitating rapidly in her chest like the fluttering of tiny wings.

It was then that he tipped them over, her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist. He wanted to take this slow, not just for her, but so he can remember it.

The sight of her beneath him slightly writhing at the slow grind of their hips is enough to make him groan and jaw clench in tension. Tracing his lips down the side of her neck, Tarrlok can feel her slender fingers intertwining in his hair, slipping the ties out to free him of his conventional three ponytails.

Korra is about to chuck them away when he nips at the place between her shoulder and neck, his hand grasping her wrist in a firm hold. She gasps at the modest pain.

"Be gentle," he sighs. "Those were a gift from the chief of the Northern and Southern Water Tribe."

A sharp exhale was heard as Tarrlok bit harder at her neck. Korra incredulously rolled her eyes.

"Spirits, even at a time like this you're still a priss," she murmured. She can already feel the bruise forming, and for some strange reason, she revels at how rough yet tender he is being with her.

He chuckles at that, allowing his tongue to slide over her delicate skin.

"I am not," he disagrees, kissing lower until he came to the sweet globes he had been longing to taste. "It's called being classy and caring for how one looks in order to look attractive, something of which you evidently could care less about." He pulls back to admire them, observing the dark brown nipples already hard from the freezing snow outside, and could think of several desirable methods to warm them up.

Korra feels her face grow warm.

"Well apparently I'm attractive enough to get your _special_ attention, so I'd say it's working, without all that nonsense." she smiles.

That shut him up.

She watched his gaze trail back to meet hers as he let his teeth scrape the side of her breast in a silent warning. But then he pulls back and he's staring at her breasts reverently. Although she would train and spare in just her sweats and bindings at times, Tarrlok's close appraisal was making her self conscious. It was hard not to feel self conscious in his general presence, with his eyes always appearing like he knows some sort of secret, or the way he constantly talks condescendingly. Either way, she could feel her heart beating faster just under his gaze.

He brought one hand between them and cupped her breast gently. Korra moaned in reply as heat bloomed from her nipple like a flower. It was just like she imagined, his fingertips rough but his touch soft, squeezing the supple mound with just enough pressure to make her writhe with need. Ever since the day the Councilman had interrupted dinner at the Air Temple, she couldn't help staring at how inviting his hands were. They looked calloused yet gentle, like they held great power and skill, just like the man before her held in abundance.

That in itself turned Korra on to no end. She evidently had come to terms with it by the way he silently noted the subtle change in her body language whenever they spoke within the confines of city hall or the training grounds of his task force. Tarrlok decided to keep it to himself, but the sight of her body slightly tensing or her heart rate increasing whenever he was around effectively made him snicker at his own inside joke.

As he kissed over her collarbone and he suddenly enveloped her untouched breast into the warm cavern of his mouth, she decided all she cared about is that he better not stop.

He sucked hungrily at her breast, tongue swirling around the puckered areola and teeth scraping over the swollen nipple. Korra shuddered and let out a desperate moan as liquid heat pulsed maddeningly between her thighs.

She grasped at his thick strands and he growled his approval against the soft mound. This is what he had been fantasizing about. This is what he had desired so many times on cold, lonely nights. He had craved her supple flesh for what felt like so long that, now that he had it, he was determined to taste every inch, to explore her because he had this one chance to sample the forbidden fruit that was the young Avatar. Even if his desire for her burned scorchingly hot in his loins, an erection straining against his trousers painfully, he did not want to hurt her.

Korra felt so hot and wet that she knew she would be soaked by now. Never in her seventeen years of living had she felt this aroused and attracted to a man. Her clit pulsed in time with the pounding of her heart and she was almost tempted to sneak a hand between her legs to rub her neglected pearl, but she can already sense Tarrlok's hand snatching hers away and reprimand her.

She had never needed something this badly before.

Tarrlok could feel her shivering beneath him, her thighs rubbing restlessly and hips shifting upwards as her body sought fulfillment. He didn't know if she was aware of it, but the rolling movement rubbed against the Councilman's erection.

Releasing her breast from his mouth with a wet pop, he moved back up to claim her lips again, relishing the feel of her moaning into his mouth. Korra was responding fervently again, hungry for his mouth as he was for hers, and when they finally pulled away, both were equally gasping for air.

Without warning, he worms a hand into her pants. He felt as though he were in heaven at the mere touch of her silky skin beneath his fingertips, the flawless expanse stretching on and on until he came upon the patch of hair. It was harsh and wiry and he loved the feel of it. Korra whimpered and Tarrlok had to pull away to meet her darkened blue eyes, drinking her up as her legs unwrapped around his hips.

Her thighs part on their own accord and as his fingers dipped lower and lower he finds that the skin there is already slick with desire. Tarrlok groaned softly in need. He felt like he was dreaming. That he'd wake up alone to another monotonous day stuck inside his office.

"Spirits, Korra, you're so wet."

A fresh bloom of heat color Korra's cheeks.

She's overwhelmed and he can clearly see it. She needs a distraction, in more than one way. He leads her back into a passionate kiss, his tongue running over her shuddering bottom lip as his hand continues to tease her beneath her panties.

With a deft finger, he began to rub circles over the bundle of nerves. Alternating between a slow and steady pace to a fast and toe-curling speed, Korra squeezes her eyes shut as mewls pass her lips. Her moans are just as sweet as he thought they would sound. His alternating pace is rewarded by the immediate bucking of her hips into his hand.

"Does that feel good, Korra?"

She can hear the laughter in his lowered voice, he's trying to get her to confirm that he is skilled enough to reduce her to a quivering mess just at the slightest touch of his fingers. It should be obvious that whatever he was doing was making her feel more than good, that the friction he's creating is constantly sending sparks of pleasure down her spine, pooling low in liquid heat.

"Y-yes, Tarrlok. More," she begged.

He lowered his head enough to place a heated kiss at the side of her jaw as his finger slid along her slit before pushing inside slowly.

Korra gasped, her plump lips parting in an expression of awed pleasure. Her blue eyes lost their focus. He wanted to start slow, in fear that he would hurt her, but her hips were moving on their own, desperately wanting him to give her the release she had been waiting for. With a growl, he shifted to press ardent kisses to her throat as he built a rapid pace that had her moaning louder.

Soon Tarrlok adds a second finger, plunging deep within her as Korra cries out wantonly and clutches at his shoulders. He could hear the wet sounds that accompanied every thrust of his fingers, but her moans practically drowned them out.

Korra's mind ceased to process anything but his actions, focusing on his movement and the release that she could nearly reach for.

Her hips resumed to meet his pistoning fingers as he added another, and all she can think of is that she had never felt so good. She can feel the weight of his eyes on her, watching her closely, but she lost all her effort in caring long ago, especially when he is making her feel so amazing.

Tarrlok marveled at the young Avatar, feeling her juices drip from her opening to coat his hand. He wondered if she was as sweet as his dreams allowed him to conjure and pulled his digits free, noting the way her body clamped around him in protest as he withdrew.

"T-Tarrrlok…" she whimpered.

She was nearly at the edge and now he's deliberately holding it captive from her. He wanted to take his time with her, because hell this might be the only time he had with the Avatar, but the full moon is begging him, and from what he can feel her too, to give into the euphoria their bodies craved.

"Shhh," he smirked. He shifted her so her head laid on the pillow and was soon descending his lips down a trail from the hollow of her throat, between her breasts, past her navel, and finally to the waistline of her pants. She has never seen him this tender with her before, but a small thrill rushes down her spine at the thought of his next move. It's something she has read about in those cheesy romance novels and she wonders if it really feels that amazing, but she decides to ask anyway.

"What are you doing?" she pants.

"Just relax," he evades her question. "I'll take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of,"

"I'm sure you don't, but right now I just want you to relax."

Tarrlok can still see her skeptical expression as he grips the waistline of her sweats and pulls. He peels off her pants along with her underwear, carelessly dropping it to the floor so it can join their shirts, and admires the sight before him. She props herself on her elbows with a cocked brow and gives the trousers around his hips a pointed look that distinctly says take it off.

He moves off of her and stands at the foot of the bed, wriggling out of his pants and takes his undergarments along with it.

Placing his hands on the mattress, he's crawling back to her and she can't help the lingering gaze on the Councilman's naked body. Tarrlok follows her line of sight and smirks.

"Now Korra," there's a drawl in his husky voice. "It's considered rude to stare." He wouldn't let his body get flabby just because he has a career sitting behind a desk hours on end. Despite the long hours that come with being the Northern Water Tribe representative, he made time to practice his waterbending forms, no matter the time of the day.

"Come here," she breathed, clearly wanting something inside her by the way her hips inclined as he neared.

Korra watched breathlessly as his head disappeared between her legs and trembled when she felt him blow a puff of air over her exposed sex. She couldn't believe she was here doing this, of all things, with Tarrlok. The act itself, whether she read it or thought of it herself, always brought a flush to her cheeks.

And then she felt it, a warm, wet slide of a rough muscle along her slit as his tongue began to explore her most intimate place. She cried out in surprise as electric shocks of raw pleasure seared her nerve endings, the muscles of her womb clenching hard inside her.

His hands slid higher on her thighs, parting her legs further. This exposed her. This allowed him to see her sweet womanhood and just how wet she was. Her clit was swollen and tender under his ministrations and moisture slowly leaked from her entrance. She was absolutely beautiful, hypnotizing him with the sight and feel of those velvety feminine folds.

Tarrlok began to lap at her center, pushing his tongue into every corner as he drank in her nectar. He loved how her thighs closed in around his head as her moans filled the room, wilder and more passionate than they had been before. He plunged his tongue as deep as she allowed. He couldn't get enough and he began to consume and suck at her as if he were a starving man.

"Oh Tarrlok…!"

His tongue was even more amazing than his fingers, doing all sorts of wickedly wonderful things to keep her crying out for him. He used that talented tongue of his in more than one way of manipulation. She absolutely loved the feeling.

Tarrlok relinquished his hold on her juicy center, focusing his attention on her swollen clit and let his tongue lap at her pearl, circling it, slicking over it, and thriving in every moan, whimper, and roar of his name. By the end of the night he was determined to hear her scream his name out in ecstasy, trembling out from the sheer force of her long awaited release.

Korra's hands returned to his hair, unconsciously pressing him to her core as she raised her hips. She couldn't breathe, gulping the air around her in shuddering sobs.

Something within her was coiling, something she noticed that started in her body every time the Councilman teased her relentlessly. It felt like a ball of pressure just waiting to burst in what she was sure to be a tear inducing and toe curling wave of searing gratification.

His lips closed around her clit and softly sucked, immediately the woman beneath him extracted a cry that quickly spiraled into a wail as he sucked harder. Korra's body couldn't take any more of his lips and tongue as he kept a fast and steady pace, mimicking that of her pulse.

It was easy for Tarrlok to tell when she reached her peak. Her whole body went rigid as she arched, her fingers digging into his scalp as she called his name desperately, body strung taut as the pleasure flowed through her. He sucked at her until she collapsed, gasping and spent. She vaguely registers the way he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand nonchalantly before covering her nude form with his own body.

She is catching her breath and she can't bring herself to move, even opening her eyes seems too much of a task until Tarrlok nuzzles the tender spot of her neck behind her ear. This causes her to let out a satisfied sigh as she moves her arms around him, enjoying the firmness of his muscular back beneath her fingertips.

He's kissing his way up to her mouth to nibble at her bottom lip playfully. Their kiss was long and wild, and soon the heat was building inside her again, that tingling pulse between her legs that begged to be satisfied. She can't help but to think how badly she wants him, that it physically hurts.

"Tell me what you want," he growled.

"I want you to fuck me," she says without a second thought. A brow cocks and he smirks.

"Really? And here I thought we were going to play pai sho," he deadpans.

"Tarrlok," she whimpers, thrusting her hips forward to grind into his.

Tarrlok's eyes darkened as his cock throbbed. He too wants to be wedged deep inside her body, to be able to feel the tight, wet heat that he felt from his fingers not long ago.

She's almost about to do it herself, but then Tarrlok sucks in his breath as he aligns himself with her entrance, feeling her slickness against the head of his cock.

He braces himself on his forearms on either side of her head, her eyes never leaving his as she felt her body open up for him, feeling the heavy press of his hardness sinking slowly inside her. He's pushing deeper and deeper into her, stretching her in a way she had never experienced. It's a new and strange sensation, but there's no pain. Her lips part in a low moan, and she hears Tarrlok follow suit with a rumbling groan.

She was so slick from their previous activities that he slid easily into her body, only to be gripped fiercely by feminine muscles. She was incredibly tight and he didn't doubt that she was a virgin until now. The blazing heat and generous juices inside her felt so good on his shaft that his body wanted nothing more than to pound in and out of her until she screamed, just like he had dreamt. His mind, however, had to refrain. He didn't want to scare her away or hurt her. But judging from her expression, she was feeling nothing but elation.

He pumped into her, shallow and slow, ravaging her mouth while one hand grasps her hip to keep her from writhing. Every thrust forward is met with an answering moan against his lips. Her legs tangle with his; her ankles hook at his calves and he groans at the feeling of each twitch of her muscles.

Korra's feeling so good that she unconsciously digs her fingernails into his shoulders. She is rewarded with a particularly hard thrust and she responds with her hips bucking up to meet his a little more fervently.

He could feel her hands wandering over his back restlessly, fingers exploring his tan skin and smearing the droplets of sweat formed there until they found his hips and settled on the toned expanse of his ass. The muscle flexed enticingly as he thrust into her, and because her mind is focused on that feeling, she grabs each cheek in her hands, attempting to press him deeper into herself. She wonders why she's never had sex, and he questions why he never had sex during a full moon. It's amazing to say the least, but that would be an understatement of the year.

Tarrlok groans, marveling at how turned on he is by her eagerness. What's even more arousing is that she's letting him dominate her, even though he knows well enough that she can punch him through the wall and into the Fire Nation. He stops thinking when her liquid heat squeezes him harder.

"That's it Korra," he encourages, speaking loud enough to be heard over the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

"Harder," she pants, the ball of desire burning unbearably in her belly. "Faster," It's evident that she wants the release that she experienced.

Tarrlok groaned harshly, grasping at her thigh hard enough to leave dark, blooming flowers. He fell upon her as his hips surged quick and hard into hers. She cried out in surprise as ecstasy flooded through her once more, leaving her to cling onto his shoulders as she met each powerful thrust. He pressed fervent, open mouthed kisses and broken moans to her throat, nipped at her pulse and shoulder roughly as her nails dug into his skin, leaving little crescent moons in her trace. The headboard thudded vigorously in time to their movements against the wall.

She pushes his hair out of the way, licking and sucking at the sweat on his throat. This is what she wanted, to distract herself, to have him let go into what their bodies demanded, to feel his thick member desperately thrust inside her. He used his entire body in the movement so that she could feel him everywhere they met. This only added to the friction that had her slipping more swiftly into an orgasm than before.

"Fuck," he growled, hardly aware that the word had left his mouth.

Feminine muscles contract sharply, squeezing tighter in pleasure so intense, it practically scorched her nerve endings. Everything around her blurred, focusing only on Tarrlok and his slight grimace, his trembling body moving as his hips pumped forward into her with frightening force, jolting her body deliciously.

A small shift allowed him to surge forward harder and deeper, continuously rubbing up against a spot that finally exploded.

"Ahhhhh! _Tarrloooook_!" she screamed his name in a chant.

Tarrlok let out his breath as if someone had punched him in the gut, her womanhood gripping him firmly. He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder and let his own release wash over him with a guttural utter of her name as he spilled into her in a short, jerky series of desperate pumps.

When he collapsed on top of her, panting just as raggedly as she was, she felt his member soften inside her before slipping out, resting wetly against her thigh.

Euphoria flowed through them, leaving the waterbending pair drained, exhausted and wonderfully satisfied. He remained lying on top of her for what felt like forever, their hearts hammering in unison. Korra hummed sleepily, enjoying the languid contentment as she could already feel the beginnings of the muscles between her legs aching, although it was nothing compared to the satisfaction.

Finally, Tarrlok rolled off of her, grunting as if the action was too much too soon. She hesitantly scooted closer to him, pulling the covers over their shivering bodies and he draws her in for a gentle, lazy kiss. Soft music finally registered to her, the muted trumpet, piano and a woman's voice lightly cuts through the quiet night, or rather early morning. It was soothing to say the least.

Korra snuggled up against him, his fingers lightly combing through her hair, fitting into his arms so perfectly he briefly wondered if she truly did belong there, but then reality sets in and he realizes that this is just something temporary, something both of them needed to satiate their lust for one another. She would not want to be tied down by someone older, someone who has too many ghosts from the past that shape them. But he knew that that was not true, from the way he read her like an open book for this past week, he knew something between them had shifted.

The scratch of the needle signals that the record has ended.

He wasn't sure how long they lay in the silence, her breath slowing and evening out, indicating that she had succumbed to sleep. He rested his chin on the top of her head, inhaling her sweet fragrance and wondered what hell comes next. He didn't want to think of the storm that will inevitably occur, whether it is good or bad... most likely bad. And for once in his life, he's at a loss.

He stays like that for what seems like forever, listening to her deep, even breaths, thinking. It's when his head starts aching and his lids feel heavy that he stops the madness and gently pulls her tighter in his arms.

He supposed he'll figure it out later on and decides to join Korra in her undisturbed slumber.


End file.
